degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Degrassi: Next Class (Season 3)/@comment-3570595-20190203175606
Out of all the released seasons of DNC, I can honestly say this is my favorite from them. The aftermath of the bus crash was heavy and the acting was great. Standouts of this season were definitely Osborne, Arcuri, and Scriven. They stole the show within these 10 episodes. The chemistry between Lola and Miles was well built and felt so real. The bond they had together was pure, wasn't rushed, and was just outright a centimeter near perfection. Scriven's acting was superb in this season. Though I myself am not that big a fan of Maya, I can say that Scriven did an excellent job portraying PTSD, depression, numbness, and loss of hope. Osborne's portrayal of a young man whose loved one is just inches away from death and who has been abused by the man who is meant to be his protector was amazing. Maya's arc was somewhat obviously planned since s12 of DTNG, with the suicide of her then-boyfriend Campbell. This death lead her to become severely depressed over the course of the show and although she seemed "better", the bus crash had pulled a certain trigger and caused her to become obsessed with death to the point she wanted to die. Her hope in life was fading away and if it wasn't for a certain enemy, she may have gotten her awful wish. Miles has been through so much since he arrived. Having an abusive father, a mother who didn't listen, and a brother who was so hurt inside he almost shot people, it's no question why having his boyfriend being in a coma for months and at the brink of death would have him break even more. He was holding in all his anguish and if it weren't for a bubbly, blue-haired girl, he might have been where Maya was during this season. Lola had a wonderful arc of being a beacon of light in the darkness. Previous seasons depicted her as an oblivious, naive girl who was kinda selfish. But this season allowed her to grow so much. Her abortion storyline was very real and I like the fact they included the scene with the doctor. This arc was very controversial and I'm glad they touched on this since they haven't since s3 of DTNG. Sure, they had talked about it in s14, but it didn't end up being the story. Arcuri's portrayal of a young girl who feels like she isn't good enough for anyone and is a "second choice" was spot on. Her connection with Miles was so unexpected, but it was so true to itself. Hope was a major theme for this season. While Maya didn't have hope, Miles did. Lola, while not serving as some angel watching over everyone, was someone who ended up being the shoulder people could lean on. Proving her growth in this season comes to light in s4 with her being the first to acknowledge, accept, and love Yael for who they are and building a bond with the guy who no one decided to like all because he wasn't supportive of people only caring about things when it's on the head of a major newsline.